


Misha Gets Inspired!

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Some characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about a question that was asked at the Vancouver convention  of 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Gets Inspired!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a convention goer, but I tried my hardest to make this as realistic as possible. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are of my own doing. I apologize in advance for anything that was not executed properly concerning the convention. I am going to start doing one shots every week which will be uploaded every Friday or Saturday. If you have any prompts to suggest my info is in my bio. Thank you guys for reading.

Misha walked out and looked into the crowd. He was always so natural when it came to conventions and panels. This year was almost all solo panels for him. He usually did panels with Jared and Jensen, but creation felt he could carry a panel on his own. He was always nervous now. He looked out to see how many people were out in the audience. He was surprised when almost all the seats were filled. He just wanted to impress the fans. He turned up the charm, answered a few questions, told a few stories, and poured his heart out on that stage. He walked off stage to a major applause and walked to the green room. He sat on the couch and actually thought about live streaming. He thought about if any of his comments he made on stage would come back to haunt him. He wasn’t afraid of embarrassing himself that was just second nature. He just didn’t want to embarrass anyone close to him.

“ _If you could write an episode on Supernatural what would it be?”_

The question rumbled through his brain and he actually thought about putting forth the time to write an episode. He would need Vicki’s help, but he felt he could do it.

“Misha, what are you doing in here? I thought you had photo ops to do.” Jensen walked in the green room wearing all black with a pair of dark shades hanging from his lapel. He had a baseball cap on backwards. Misha liked the way that Jensen dressed especially when they matched each other. They did it unconsciously, but it felt to him that they had the same kind of mindset.

“Oh yeah, I am supposed to be doing that huh?”

Misha got up from the couch and started walking out the door. Jensen looked at Misha from the side before turning around to grab his arm.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? You seem kind of out of it.”

“Yeah, but I was actually going to talk to you about something. Can you meet me back here before we do our ops?”

“Yeah, I can. Are you sure you’re okay Mish?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Misha headed to his photo op with a slight smile on his face. He knew he was on to something and it was going to be big.

After Misha’s photo op he headed back to the green room. Jensen was already waiting there. He was drinking a bottle of water and eating some gummy bears. He was off in his own little bubble, and didn’t even notice when Misha walked in.

“Jensen I know this is a long shot, but I have to lay it on you anyway.”

Jensen looked up from his water flushed. He almost choked on the big gulp he had in his mouth.

“What?”

“A proposal if you will.”

“That didn’t make it any better Mish. You do know that I’m married and so are you. I am very flattered though.”

Misha looked confused. “No, that’s not where I was going with this at all.”

Jensen looked embarrassed. “Well, continue then.”

“In my panel earlier a fan asked me a question. They asked about me writing a script for Supernatural. I really think I could do it. You have to be on board though.”

“Why do I need to be on board? I mean I am and I support you, but why do you need me?

Misha adjusted on the couch they were sitting on. He knew that Jensen would love the idea, but he didn’t know if Jared would.

“You’re going to be a very big part of the episode.”

“Sounds good, give me the details.”

Misha talked Jensen’s ears off with the idea. Jensen loved it. Jensen decided that a group project was in order. The writers and producers would be more open to the idea if they both collaborated on it. It would also soften the blow to Jared if he knew Jensen was in on it. Misha would write most of it, Jensen would write the rest, and they would both review it too add or delete details. Misha and Jensen enjoyed the rest of the convention. They were happier to do cockles photo ops then they usually were. Jared started noticing little by little he was out of the loop on something. The Vancouver convention ended and after a night of relaxing everyone returned to their lives of Supernatural the following day. Misha and Jensen hung out in each other’s trailers more often though. On the set they whispered a lot more to each other, and were always up under each other. Jared felt betrayed. Was his brother hiding something from him? Jared had some downtime while Misha and Jensen shot a few scenes together. He decided to do some snooping. He knew Misha never locked his trailer. That’s how he was able to get all the coins in there during one of his pranks. He opened the door to the trailer and called out to see if anyone was inside. When he didn’t get an answer he walked in. He started checking drawers and opening cabinets. He looked under shelves and rumpled bedding. There was nothing there. What were Jensen and Misha hiding? He fixed everything back and stepped out of the trailer closing the door behind him. He looked around making sure no one saw him exit it and then walked to Jensen’s trailer. He listened to make sure no one was coming. It sounded like Jensen and Misha were goofing off. The director was shouting at Misha to get serious. Jared knew they would probably be another hour or two before they took a break. He opened the latch and called inside the trailer. When there was no answer he walked inside. He repeated his same pattern for searching everything. This time he ran across a script called _Changing Faces,_ which was hidden underneath paper in a drawer. He flipped through the script. It was pretty good. It was more than good actually. It was sure to be a hit. There was only one problem. Jared wasn’t in it. Jared heard the latch to the trailer open. He turned around script still in hand to see Jensen looking at him with an intense face.

“What are you doing in my trailer buddy?”

Jared flicked the script in his hand and then stared at Jensen for a brief moment before he started talking.

“What do you mean buddy? I thought we were supposed to be brothers. You didn’t even have the decency to tell me that you were writing a script. What makes it even worse is that I’m not even in it.”

Jensen stared at the script before looking back at Jared. He looked dumbfounded and stuttered trying to find the right words to say.

“Jared, I...”

“No, you know what save it.”

Jared started walking toward Jensen. He threw the script in Jensen’s face and then stormed out of the trailer. He briskly walked to his car until he spotted Misha at one of the food trucks. He charged up to Misha.

“And you! You have some nerve. I can’t believe you of all people would do this. You’re supposed to be Mr. Random Acts of Kindness, but you’re just a...just a...I really thought I knew you. You can kiss my ass!”

Misha looked stunned. He saw Jensen running up to them. Jared followed Misha’s eyes and started pointing a finger at Jensen’s direction.

“You stay away from me! Both of you! Don’t even try it. I don’t...I don’t even want to hear it.”

Jensen shut his open mouth and looked at Misha as Jared stormed away. Jared got into his car and sped out of the parking lot only stopping to wait at the entrance for the gate to open. Misha looked at Jensen.

“What the fuck was that?”

“He found the script in my trailer Mish. I should have locked it. All of this is my fault. I hurt him Misha. I should have told him, but I didn’t know how.”

“Oh man, glad you didn’t hear any of that. He ripped me apart. I’m glad you took the worst of it.”

Jensen hesitated to say anything. He didn’t want to make matters worse than they already were.

After the day was over Jensen headed back to his trailer. He needed time to think. The studio heads were pretty pissed when they found out Jared had ghosted on his shooting day. Jensen tried to turn the situation around by telling the director that he and Misha could shoot most of their scenes for the next episode. The director and studio heads agreed, and Jensen hoped it took some of the heat off Jared. They didn’t get done shooting until two in the morning. Misha had already said his goodbyes and headed to his apartment. Jensen decided that since they shot so late he would just stay the night in his trailer. He picked up his phone and called Daneel. Daneel would know what to do in this situation. She and Genevieve had a love/hate relationship. They always made up though and were really good friends. Daneel picked up on the fourth ring.

“...Hello?”

“Baby, it’s me. I need to talk to you.”

Jensen heard sheets ruffling in the background. He heard JJ’s muffled whines as she fell back asleep.

“Jensen, you know it’s four in the morning right?”

“Yeah, I know I just have to get some things off my chest.”

Daneel was fully aware of the conversation now. She huffed a long sigh into the receiver.

“Did you cheat? I swear Jensen. We have a fa...”

“No, I didn’t cheat. It’s not that.”

She made a sigh of relief.

“Oh, then what is it?”

“I hurt Jared, Daneel. Misha had this bright idea to write an episode of Supernatural. The idea was good. I said I was on board if I could help write it. Misha agreed and we’ve been writing it the past few days.”

“Okay, why didn’t you tell me about Misha’s bright idea before you started writing it?”

“Well, we didn’t really tell anyone. We weren’t going to tell anyone because we wanted it to be a surprise. Also for the record Misha hasn’t even told Vicki yet. He will though because he said he needed her help with the revisions.”

“Okay then, go on.”

“The script was in my trailer. I guess me and Misha were being a little too sneaky about it so Jared decided to snoop around. I found him in my trailer reading the script.”

“What’s so bad about that? How did that hurt Jared?”

“He’s not in the script Dani.”

“See now this all makes sense. Jensen, why didn’t you put him in the script? What were you and Misha thinking?”

“That’s the thing we weren’t thinking. We were just doing.”

“Jensen, you need to make this right. Either you put him in the script or you talk him into directing. Those are your only two options. He’s mad right now so I would give him some time before you bring all this up to him. I can try to get some more info on where his head is at by talking to Gen tomorrow.”

Jensen shifted in the recliner he was sitting in. He looked at the wall and then put his hand over his mouth to warm his hands with his breath. He switched the phone to his other ear before he spoke again.

“No, that’s okay baby. I’ll call you tomorrow after my scenes are finished. Love you!”

“I love you too. Now get some rest.”

Jensen hung up the phone and put it on the end table beside him. He got up and turned off the trailer lights before he locked the door. He grabbed his comforter and settled into the trailer bed.

 

Misha was calling Jensen’s name as he pounded on the trailer door. Jensen slowly rose from his slumber and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was seven in the morning. He got up and unlocked the latch to his trailer and swung the door open for Misha. Misha stepped inside and immediately ran for the recliner and pounced on it. Jensen shot him a look as he turned around to head to the bathroom. Misha relaxed a little more into the recliner as he heard the shower head turn on. He flipped on Jensen’s television and started watching the news. He wanted to check the weather and current events even though he didn’t need to. It was always cold in Vancouver. He played with his phone until he got bored. He heard the shower head turn off in the bathroom and 15 minutes later Jensen walked out. Misha looked him up and down quickly as not to catch Jensen’s eyes. He turned off the television and moved up until he was on the edge of the recliner.

“So have you talked to Jared yet? He’s supposed to be in sometime around eight.”

Jensen finished putting on his left boot and then checked his phone for any messages before answering.

“No, I haven’t. I thought he would call but he hasn’t called yet. I did talk to Daneel last night though.”

“Yeah, I talked to Vicki last night too. What did Daneel say?”

“She told me I had to make this right for Jared. She said if she was in my shoes she would write him into the episode or have him direct it.”

“It’s funny you should say that because Vicki told me the same thing when I called her this morning. However, when she was talking there were a lot more expletives. She brought down the iron fist. She really thought I was selfish for doing that to Jared. I completely agree with her too. I feel awful.”

“What do you think we should do Mish? I mean the episode is basically written already. I really don’t want to squeeze in a little bitty part for Jared because that just seems like a slap in the face. It’s like telling him we’re sorry, but we’re not sorry. Imagine us walking up to Jared and telling him here’s five lines for you to read.”

Misha hummed to himself while he thought about what Jensen said.

“I completely agree with you. It does seem like a slap in the face. It’s just that Jared hasn’t directed before. Do you even think that he would want to?”

“He always says that he just wants to act, but the director and studio heads haven’t approached him about it either. Also they probably think that since he goofs around so much he might not take it serious.”

“Yeah, I get your point. First, we need to talk to Jared and apologize and ask him what he wants to do. I think that would be better than trying to make decisions for him.”

Jensen gets off the bed and walks over to the door. He opens it and turns back to signal at Misha for him to come with him. He turned back to look in front of him and froze. Jared was standing there with his fist in the air. He looked like he was preparing to knock on Jensen’s door. He put his fist down and swayed from side to side. He stood there quietly not knowing what to say. Jensen tensed up, but relaxed when he looked at Misha who had given him a silent nod of approval.

“Hey Jared, we were just on our way to come find you. Would you like to come in?”

Jared nodded and attempted to step inside. Jensen moved out of Jared’s way and moved to the bar to sit on one of his bar stools. Jared came in the door shutting it behind him. He moved and sat on the other recliner adjacent to Misha. He looked at Misha up and down. His mood had changed since their last encounter. He was more solemn now. He didn’t seem so on edge. Jensen sighed and looked at Jared.

“I’m sorry Jared. We both are for keeping you out of the loop. It was honestly just a spur of the minute thing. We didn’t realize how much it would hurt you.”

Misha looked from Jensen to Jared and nodded in agreement.

“He’s right Jared. I came to Jensen with my idea because of my comments I made in my panel at the Vancouver convention. I said that if I had wrote an episode it would be a body swap episode. I said that I would be able to portray Dean quite well. I took that information and I just ran with it. I am truly sorry.”

Jared put his hand over his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

“I actually came here to apologize to both of you too. I acted a little selfish when I blew up on both of you. You shouldn’t have to put me in anything that you two worked hard on. I didn’t think it was fair how I acted. I needed to also apologize to Misha more importantly because I was a harder on you then I was Jensen.”

Misha looked at Jensen clueless. Jensen shifted uncomfortably in the bar stool and shrugged his shoulders at Misha. Misha smiled and then looked at Jared with an appreciative smile.

“Thank You Jared. I really do appreciate you apologizing even though you didn’t have to.”

Jensen walked over to Jared and sat beside him. He put his hand on Jared’s shoulder.

“Thank you Jared. Everything that Misha said I completely feel also. We also wanted to ask you something.”

Jared looked interested and glanced between Misha and Jensen’s smiling faces. Misha cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Jared we want you to direct the episode. That’s if you want to that is.”

Jared looked surprised and then he smiled the biggest smile.

“No one has ever asked me to direct before. I have always wanted to, but I just acted like I didn’t. You know because of my pride.”

Jensen and Misha both laughed heartily. Jensen moved his hand off Jared’s shoulder and moved to the door.

“I believe we have scenes to film. Misha and I also have a meeting with a director and some show runners. We will definitely put in a good word for you Jared.”

Everyone exited the trailer in an orderly fashion and walked toward the sets. After the first few scenes were shot Jensen slipped away to talk to the show runners. Jensen gave the show runners the scripts to the episode and talked with them about how to execute it. Misha walked in on the middle of the meeting. He made his presence known by giving a heartfelt speech to compel the show runners to give Jared a chance to direct. The show runners were excited to have a break from writing an episode of the new season. They also loved the idea. They hesitated about Jared directing, but after Misha’s moving speech they were on board. Misha and Jensen walked out of the meeting and gave thumbs up to Jared who was in his chair waiting for the verdict. Jared smiled and made his way to them and hugged them both. Jared couldn’t help but think about the possibility of being able to have more directing opportunities in his future. Misha moved his way over to his chair to sit down and look out at the cast and crew. He thought about how all of the events that unfolded the past few days and the wonderful things that happened afterward were all from a fan’s question.

 

 

 


End file.
